


Only Fools Rush In

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, happy birthday kagami, ish?, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami speaks in English occasionally, and very rarely sings in English too; it's Kuroko's favorite sound, and he treasures those moments, engraving the voice in his mind. In this one rainy morning, they just so happen to be listening to the English music radio station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proof-read this im sorry

Kuroko woke to the sound of the soft pitter patter of rain on the windows of the apartment he shared with Kagami. A glance at the electronic clock on the bedside table told him it was 9:04AM, Saturday the 18th of November. Another glance next to him showed the empty space where Taiga would usually be.  


Slowly rising into an upright position and rubbing his eyes, Tetsuya caught scent of bacon being cooked in the kitchen. His lips turn up slightly as he walks out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.  


As expected, Taiga was wearing his sleepwear (a tee and shorts) along with an apron while frying what Tetsuya assumed was bacon.  


“Good morning, Taiga,” he murmurs as he takes a seat at the kitchen island, amused when Taiga still jumps slightly despite living together for 3 years, and dating for 5. “What are you making?”  


Kagami looks over his shoulder at Kuroko, “Morning, Tetsuya. I’m making bacon and eggs.” This was usually how their mornings worked since they started living together. They were both studying their final year at a university in Tokyo, Kagami aiming to become a professional in basketball, and Kuroko deciding to become a teacher.  


A cup of iced water was placed in front of him. Tetsuya looked up to see Taiga leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. As they parted, both had smiles on their faces. Five years and they still acted like high school sweethearts, and they were fine with that (their seniors said they could barely stand hanging out with them when they were like that).  


_“Good morning, sweetheart,”_ Taiga whispered in English, red eyes sparkling, making Tetsuya smile even wider. Kagami tended to do that with him a lot, randomly say sweet nothings in English, because he knew how much Kuroko loved his English. Occasionally, Kuroko would even ask for Kagami to sing or read a phrase for him.  


Sometimes after Taiga speaks, a very steamy make-out session happens (and maybe a little more), but today was a calming day. Neither of them had classes and any work had already been finished or was not due for a while. The rain was still pouring outside, having gotten stronger since Tetsuya had woken up.  


Drinking his water, Tetsuya continued to watch Taiga finish cooking breakfast before setting it in front of both of them. Taiga’s plate had a lot more than Tetsuya’s; if you thought Kagami had chilled out from eating so much, you were wrong.  


Kuroko didn’t notice it at first, but he realized the radio was playing from Kagami’s phone, and it was in English, rather than the usual Japanese they usually listen to. “Taiga, what are they saying?” He asks, curious and wondering why Kagami would decide to switch to English radio stations.  


Kagami seems a little confused until he realizes what Kuroko meant, “Oh, it’s a music station. I wanted to listen to some songs in English for once. They’re playing some older songs right now, and I thought it would be a nice trip to memory lane. Do you want me to change it?”  


He shook his head, giving Taiga a small smile, “Will you sing some songs for me?” Tetsuya loved Taiga’s singing voice, and although it wasn’t the best in the world, just the fact that it was Taiga made it sound better.  


Taiga grinned, _“With pleasure.”_ The English rolled off his tongue like honey before Kagami continued in Japanese, “But only when there’s a song I know. Come on, eat up, you’re too skinny as it is.”  


“You’ll get fat eating so much, Taiga,” they bicker jokingly for a while as they eat, and Tetsuya wishes that they could stay like that forever. He didn’t like it whenever they were stressed and yelling and arguing; he would rather they stayed bickering over breakfast with smiles on their faces.  


“Oh,” Kagami suddenly perked up, “I know this song.” He stood up, a wicked smirk on his face, walking around the kitchen island to a confused Kuroko, pulling him out of his stool. “I promised I’d sing a song for you, didn’t I? So dance with me.”  


Tetsuya’s confusion disappeared, a soft smile taking over his face, “You are such a romantic, Taiga.”  


“You love it, Tetsuya.”  


“I do.”  


After raising the volume of the radio, Kagami brought Kuroko to an open area before opening his mouth, and the lyrics flowed beautifully off his lips, _“Take my hand, take my whole life, too.”_  


The words were easy enough for Tetsuya to understand, and as he and Taiga started to move into the waltz (Tetsuya as the female, he really liked being twirled around, which was something Taiga had found out when they first started practicing the spin), he really couldn’t help the smile from taking over his usually poker face. Taiga always managed to bring out the emotions in him, and he really wouldn’t have it any other way.  


_“For I can’t help falling in love,”_ A twirl. _“With,”_ Back into the box step. _“You.”_  


Taiga wasn't the best singer in the world; most would say he had an average singing voice, but Tetsuya didn't care about that. Singing talent? He didn't care about that, he was a person who believed "it was the thought that counts." 

Tetsuya was looking up at Taiga, who was looking down at him with nothing but love and adoration, _“For I can’t help,”_ at some point, they had stopped dancing and were now just swaying in position, but neither seemed to care. _“Falling in love,”_ the sound of the rain had decreased yet again to just the rhythmic pitter patter; Tetsuya couldn’t look away as Taiga started to lean down.  


_“With,”_ Taiga was only inches away, and Tetsuya had yet again gotten lost in Taiga’s dark eyes, filled with such warmth he thought he might cry, _“you.”_  


Closing his eyes, Tetsuya could feel warm, soft lips on his. The kiss was chaste and long, filled with their emotions they had held onto for five years. Taiga’s lips always felt soft, and tasted like bacon and eggs, but he wouldn’t complain since Tetsuya hadn’t even brushed his teeth yet. He took back what he thought earlier; this would be the moment he wanted to be frozen in.  


As they broke apart, he kept his eyes closed for another moment. Blue eyes opened to find the most beautiful soul smiling down at him. A fuzzy feeling grew in his heart, spreading throughout his entire being. With eyes wide open and a smile so wide it should have split his face, Taiga said, “I love you, Tetsuya.”  


Taiga was so important to him, and he knew he was just as important to Taiga. They had been together through thick and thin, with their fair share of fights. Taiga would always comfort Tetsuya whenever he had a nightmare by giving him cuddles and even making him vanilla milkshakes. He knew when Kuroko was feeling down, and when he was happy. Taiga knew everything. This was what Tetsuya was thinking as he returned the smile with one just as big, and replied, “I love you too, Taiga.”  


Those two stayed embraced for so long, their food had gone cold.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday taiga!!! hope u spent a nice day with ur boyfriend <3
> 
>  
> 
> i almost started crying as i wrote this lmao seND HELP.


End file.
